


Home is Where the Heart is

by cyberbitch



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberbitch/pseuds/cyberbitch
Summary: The one where Jughead comes back to Riverdale after running away years ago to mend ties he'd cut without a warning, only he's visibly battered so FP's worried but has to leave town so he recruits Sweet Pea to be Jug's body guard/watch dog to keep him safe. Drama ensues.(Eventual depictions of non-con/violence, some drug and alcohol use/mentions)
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Original Male Character(s), Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, SOME Jughead/Betty
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Going Home

It'd been three years since Jughead Jones had packed in the middle of the night and left Riverdale behind. It was a spur of the moment choice that he didn't care to second guess at the time. Sure, as the years passed, he found himself wondering if he made the right choice that night or not.

He'd settled into a small apartment, got a job with the city paper, and had generally managed to get by. However, tough times would present themselves every now and then - mostly in the form of coming up short for rent. In these times, if push truly came to shove, he'd pick up a peculiar side job. 

It was awkward at first, going on camera for an audience and meeting up with various suitors for a night; but over time and with more experience it became just like any other job for him. Some of the people had stuck around and became his regulars, and it was because of them that he got by when he needed the help.

Lately, though, Jughead found himself missing his hometown more than he ever had, and with just enough money saved up, he decided it was time he came back. If he was being honest, he was just running away from something - someone - else. Long story short, a regular had gone too far with him multiple times with the last time being recent and violent. He was hurt, and if he could recall he'd never been so scared in his life. Jughead had the reputation of running when things got scary and this was no exception.

So he'd quit his job with the paper, break his lease, and go back.

He didn't know what people would think of him reappearing all of the sudden, and while he was typically unbothered by other's opinions - he knew that he'd face heat from the Serpents. They'd spew venom laced words at him, he was sure of that much, let him know how much they hated him for leaving when they needed him the most. Right? There was no way they didn't hate him, he thought. God, and what about his dad? What would he think?

The Serpents, at the time of Jughead's departure, were barely holding on by a thread. Their homes were getting ambushed, some of them had died, and some had just split - and though he fell in the last cowardly category, Jughead felt awful for leaving the remaining Serpents alone to handle it themselves. But it was too much on him too soon. He was still new to leading them and with everything happening at once it broke him mentally. Leaving was what he had to do for himself to survive - and he did, and now he needed to go back.

It felt wrong packing his bags to go back to the place he'd fled from. The entire time he putting things away he contemplated on whether it would be worth it or not; but nonetheless he didn't keep his hopes high, he'd learned not to. Chances were it'd be just as bad for him there - but at least this time he'd have people on his side, if could win back the Serpents, of course.

After his things were gathered and placed in his (shitty) car, Jughead put himself behind the wheel - gripping it until his knuckles began to turn white. He sat there for maybe half hour in the parking lot, trying to talk himself out of it. Eventually he caved, started the car, and began on his journey back to Riverdale.

~~

It was late by the time he pulled into Sunnyside Trailer Park, the sun having set below the horizon hours ago. In a moment's time he finds himself parked outside of his father's trailer, hesitant to even turn the car off. For a second he sits and takes in the sight of the place around him, noticing how it'd hardly changed. The feeling of nostalgia was ever present at first, but then the nausea of memories from the last time he'd been there hit his stomach soon after. 

He knew what was coming, the hurtful words and disappointed glares. Hell, it wouldn't surprise him if one of the Serpents decided to kick his ass on sight. What did that say about him? About the kind of 'leader' he was supposed to be? Running from problems had always worked for him before, but he knew better than to walk away from them. They were family, and he'd left them. Finally, he turns the car off. Jughead decides he deserves whatever would happen to him. 

As soon as he gets out and shuts his door behind him, the door to the trailer opens and fills with a silhouette. Jughead knew it was FP as soon as he felt the dagger of a glare, a look that must have doubled as a warning - and all he could do was stand there, stupid hat in hand looking like a lost puppy. He allows himself to meet eyes with his father, and he wonders how pathetic he must look from his perspective.

"Hey, dad.." Jug breathes out, voice shaking more than he'd like for it to have.

"Boy?" FP replies, eyes squinted like he's not entirely sure who he's really looking at.

"I uh, thought I'd c-"

"Come in." FP cuts him off, stepping aside while still holding the door open for him. 

Jughead walks past his father awkwardly, only taking a step further in than the door way. It still smells the same inside the trailer as it always had - cigarettes, old coffee, musky cologne - but this time it was cleaner and had somewhat of an order. When Jughead had lived there years prior, FP had other things to worry about (like getting drunk and starting fights) and neatness wasn't one of them. He wonders what changed.

"So.." FP starts but them pauses to take notice of how his son looked. He noticed that Jughead's neck was covered in marks, that he had a black eye and fingerprint bruises on his arms and wrists. He looked like he hadn't eaten in forever, and sleep was out of the question. As much as he wanted to give his son a piece of his mind about leaving family behind, he can feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach seeing the kid all marked up that way, and knows now isn't the time for a lecture. "You...you getting in fights like your old man now?" FP's voice mirrors Jughead's now, fragile and quiet. He tries to reach out to touch Jughead's bruised arm, but his wrist is caught mid air and is pushed away by the other. 

"Jesus, calm down." He hisses in defense, brows furrowing. "I just got here, can't we talk about that?" Jug knew he should have covered up before, but it really wasn't anyone's business, whether they saw his bruises or not. "Trust me, I'm good. I can handle it." He says after noticing the lingering stare on what his abuser had done. It was like Jughead; to reassure someone things were okay for their sake, and to not take into consideration if he himself were truly okay or not. 

Much to his surprise, his dad actually backs off and Jughead thinks maybe the distance gave him time to realize he didn't always get to control every situation. But then he keeps talking about stuff he doesn't want to, and he feels the familiar uneasiness in his stomach. "Why you here, boy? I thought you made up your mind. Thought you didn't want to be here or be a part of who we are. Change your mind?" It was clear in his voice that FP was hurt, and it only made Jughead feel worse.

It was so easy for him to feel guilty. How could he not? With each word from his father the feeling of guilt pushed deeper and deeper to his core. One thing Jughead always hated about himself was how easily he teared up, and right now he could feel that they were close to spilling over if he so much as blinked too hard.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought I should check in." Jughead replies, running a hand through his messy and now overgrown hair. "I'm really not too sure myself, honestly. Call it a gut feeling, or whatever." If he had a better way to explain why he'd come back he would have. 

FP could see pain in his son's eyes, and it reminds him of when he, too, was young and scared. He wasn't mad at him for leaving no matter how much Jughead wanted to believe it; but then he remembers how he used to treat him back when he drank and how he never got better before he ran away- so he can see why the boy was having a hard time talking to him, and he mentally curses himself for not being a better father.

"I'm not mad, Jughead." FP reaches out and this time Jug lets him squeeze his shoulder without swatting him away. He looks back into his dad's eyes and sees that they too are threatened with tears. "I'm just glad to see you, boy." 

A moment goes by and they share their presence in silence, until Jughead wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand and moves to make FP's hand fall. "Yeah, well enough of the drama movie moment." He breathes out a quiet chuckle, earning a grin from his dad. "I'm gonna go wash my face. S'been a long day." Jug makes his way to the bathroom and FP watches until he disappears. 

Once he's left alone, FP can't help dote on the fact that Jughead was so beat up and covered in marks. He'd been in enough fights to know which bruises were healing and which were new, and the kid seemed to have a variety of each. For a moment he wonders if someone from his past had found Jughead and took things out on him for mistakes that he had made in the past as some sort of revenge, or if Serpent drama followed him when he ran and that's why he's in rough shape; but it doesn't matter to FP. Someone was hurting him. He knew Jughead wouldn't tell him, so he needed to find out on his own. If nothing came of it, that'd be fine. At least he would have the certainty that Jug would be safe while he was in Riverdale.

FP knew his decision would be one that Jughead would resent him for, but he could apologize later. He knew that with Jughead being Jughead, he'd keep quiet about whatever issues he may of had, claim that they were his own and not to get involved - but he was hurt, and hurt could mean not safe. That wouldn't cut it. That's why he'd come up with a plan to make sure that Jughead was out of harm's way when he couldn't be there to keep an eye on him himself. 

In all honesty, Jughead couldn't of come back at a worse time for FP. There was business out of town that needed to happen or it'd cost the Serpents their ass, and as much time as he wanted to spend with his newly reappeared son, he couldn't cancel. 

What he had to do needed to happen soon, and so he takes the phone off of the wall and makes a call.

"Hey, Pea." FP says, phone to ear. "Yeah, I'm alright. Hey..come down to my trailer, we need to talk. Got something I need your help with....nah, nah it's not the run....alright. I'll be here" He waits for the younger Serpent to confirm he's on his way, then he hangs up and sighs. Eyes go back to the bathroom door in knowledge that Jug would come out any second and he'd have to face his wrath.

It wouldn't be easy explaining why he was going to force this to happen, but adult or not, Jughead wouldn't get a free pass - not from this. The one thing he'd promised himself was that he'd keep his kids safe, no matter their age or his - and he intended on keeping his word. The drugs, the drinking, the fights - those were all things he knew he may eventually relapse and go back on, but his promise of his children's safety always came first and without hesitation - even if it meant getting a babysitter with a butterfly knife.


	2. Bitter Reunion

Sweet Pea ends up showing up less than five minutes later having only been around the corner at another Serpent's trailer.

When he gets inside, FP quietly explains the situation and why he needed his help. He made sure to keep his voice low so that Jughead wouldn't overhear and be more upset for not telling him sooner - but Sweet Pea was pissed and didn't bother with his inside voice.

"What, are you fucking _kidding_ me? He made his choice of running off, he said he didn't need to be saved." Sweets argued, brows furrowed and arms folded across his chest. "So he comes here with what, a few bruises and now it's my job to take care of him suddenly? He bailed on me. On all of us. Why should I do this? Why should I even _care_?" But before FP can say anything, Sweet Pea goes silent when the door opens and Jughead comes into view.

He hadn't seen him in so long, and sure - seeing him beat up wasn't something he was used to, but he does the opposite of FP and starts to chew Jughead out. It wasn't fair that he had left, and it sure as hell wasn't fair that he'd come back without a warning.

  
" _You_." Sweets says through clenched teeth. "Why are _you_ even here?" Closing the space between him and Jug, he stares down at him, arms still crossed over his chest. It hurts to look at him, he thinks to himself. He looked so small and pathetic, but it wasn't enough to put out the rage in his heart. Not right now.

"You think you can just run off and come back when you're hurt with your tail tucked between your legs? So now we matter just because you want to use us to protect you?" The Serpent scoffs and shakes his head before turning his attention back on FP.  
"And you want me to risk my ass to make sure he's safe twenty four seven even though he couldn't be there for us for one fucking night?"

Jughead is confused, he doesn't know why Sweet Pea showed up or why he though the middle of the night was a good time to come rip him a new one. Stomach churning again, he shoves still damp hands into his pockets - but he couldn't dare make eye contact with the other. Then he plays words over in his head, and now his attention is on FP as well.

"Make sure I'm safe?" Jug questions. "What does he mean?"

"I'm right here, Jughead. You can be a man and ask me instead of always going through him." Sweet Pea hisses through clenched teeth and instantly his knuckles began to tighten, so Jughead steps back because he knows Sweets would throw fists first and ask questions later.

"Okay, alright, enough. Now, listen to me - _both_ of you." FP demands, both of his hands gesturing for the boys to calm down. "I have to go meet Peabody tonight, you know that." He says to Sweets, who in turn just scowls and burns holes through Jughead with his judgmental eyes. "I will be gone for a few days. Told her I'd help her with some stuff if she'd stay out of Sunnyside."

"Yeah, wise move with that one." Sweets retorts which has FP clenching his jaw. If the boy were his age he'd of kicked his ass more than once by now.

"Cut the shit, Pea." FP warns sternly and raises a finger to him. "You know better. Now do what I say or kiss your jacket goodbye. You're to stay here with him. Go places with him. Call me at the end of every day and let me know."  
Sweet Pea listens but shoves past both of them and goes outside, making no effort to stop the door from slamming.

Jug watches him walk away and furrows his brows at FP after. "What are you two even talking about? What do I have to do with anything? I told you I'm fine, I don't need a...a babysitter." Jughead's getting frustrated and it's evident in his tone, but it goes in one of FP's ears and out the other.

"Until I know what's going on and that you're safe, Sweet Pea's going to be staying here to keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

"I told you I'm _fine_!" Jughead snaps, taking a step closer to his father. "I'm not a kid anymore, dad. You can't keep making choices for me. I'll be fine on my own. Besides, he's the one you should be worrying about - we've both seen him with that look, he's livid. If anyone wants to hurt me it's him."

"He's confused, Jug!" FP shouts back, a hand gesturing out to the door though he is referring to Sweet Pea. "He thought you were a damn good leader, and then you walked away. It made him question everything." The explanation just makes Jug feel worse, but he was right. "He just needs time. Just give him time and then talk to him. Tell him why things happened. You need to do that for yourself and for the Serpents."

Again, he was right - and Jughead can feel his eyes start to water again.

" _Fine_." Eventually Jug caves and wants to say anything that will make the conversation stop.

"Good. You should get some sleep. You're going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." FP suggests before going to his own room to grab the duffel bag off the floor before flinging it over his shoulder. When he comes out, he puts a hand back on Jughead's shoulder, gives it one final squeeze, and then makes his way to his truck.

Jughead sighs and rubs at his eyes before catching sight of Sweet Pea out of the window. He was just sitting in a lawn chair facing the opposite way, cigarette between his lips. He can see the Serpent wave FP away and watches as he drives down the road until he can't see the tail lights anymore.

Guilt felt a lot like a nightmare to Jughead, and it started eating at him the more he seen how his departure effected people. He just wanted to go outside and tell Sweets he's sorry, that he's right and he's a piece of shit for leaving but something tells him it wouldn't stick. The tears that once swelled in his eyes now ran down his cheeks. He felt helpless. He wraps his slender arms around his frame and holds himself while he stands there crying.

The room starts to spin a bit after a few minutes and Jughead feels like he has to hold his head in place for the feeling to stop. He hadn't eaten in two days so he could spend every penny he had getting to Riverdale in one piece, and now he's sure he was about to pass out from not having enough energy. God I am pathetic, he realizes. I really am.

Before he can stumble over to the couch he falls and winces in pain from the impact against the floor. Everything starts to become a blur, so when Sweet Pea opens the door to the trailer and calls out Jug's name, he just whispers that he's sorry over and over until black takes over his vision and sound fades out.

When he wakes up he finds himself on the couch with the decorative blanket from the top of it draped over him. It wasn't a dream - and that was only confirmed by Sweet Pea sitting in the recliner still staring at him with a less than enthused expression. He tries to get up but as soon as he does his head's spinning again so he falls back against the cushions and sighs, covering his eyes with his palms.

"What's _wrong_ with you, Jones?" Sweet Pea questions, but he remains seated with his eyes glued to the other with a skeptical look.

Jughead pulls his hands away from his eyes and sits up a bit further. "Look, Sweet Pea..I'm sorry, okay?" He knew that no words could ever fix what he'd done, but he hopes that over time he could get him and the rest to understand he'd meant it when he apologized. "I can't make an excuse. I got overwhelmed. It was just too much for me to take on by myself at the time and so I le-...ran."

Sweet Pea bites the inside of his cheek to keep quiet, and Jughead can tell. "Just say it, Pea." Jughead says, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Say whatever you need to. I deserve it."  
Sweet Pea stands up and his arms cross over his chest. He just stands there for a minute, staring down at Jughead with knitted brows before he finally speaks. "You knew we would have helped you. Every single one of us had your back, stop acting like you were in this alone. That's not fair to us who actually were alone once you decided to leave."

"Sweet Pea, please, can we n-"

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you or why you look like hell, but that's not going to make me feel sorry for you. I trusted you. I thought we had a decent fucking chance with you in charge because you're a lot smarter than most of us, but no. I trusted you, _WE_ trusted you...and you left." At this point Sweet Pea's ranting and behind all of his anger Jughead can see how hurt he is.

"I know, Pea...I'm really sorry. I was scared, okay? I admit I was a coward- but don't think for a second that I didn't care about all of you. I've regretted it since I can remember and the guilt is just now making me come back, and-" he squeezes his eyes shut one more time before finally peeling his weak body from the couch. He wanted to sit up, be able to give Sweet Pea the attention he deserved - but when he stands up he starts to stumble. This results in Sweets scoffing again but what catches Jug off guard are two arms reaching out to hold him in place.

Sweet Pea takes note of how thin he feels in his arms and even though he's pissed he's also slightly more worried than he had been before. "Hey, hey." Sweet Pea says, voice having calmed down. "Can you please not pass out again? It's hard being mad at someone so defenseless, makes me feel like a dick."

Jughead wants to laugh and tell him that he is a dick, but instead he smiles weakly and loses his balance again.

" _Dammit_ , Jones." Sweet Pea holds him upright and looks down at him. "Why did you get up?" Once again he finds himself placing Jughead on the couch.

"You can hit me." Jughead says, words slurred like he'd just found a bar and drank it. "You can hit me, I know you want to." Even after being put back down, he holds onto Sweet Pea's arm.

"That all you think of me?" Sweets asks as he gently tries to pull his arm away. "I'm not going to hit you. If I wanted to you'd already be in the hospital by now." Trying again to pull his arm from Jughead's grasp, he fails just stares down at him not knowing what else to do. Jughead looks like a shell of who he used to be - eyes vacant, clothes hanging off of a skeletal figure. "When did you eat last?"

Jughead stops pulling on him lays down in a fetal position on his side. He's so sleep deprived and out of energy he just chuckles and closes his eyes. "I dunno."

Sweet Pea feels bad for him as much as he doesn't want to, but at least he finally gets his arm back. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Alright. Okay, look. I'm going to go to Pop's. Don't leave. Just...don't move at all. Got it?"

"You said you wouldn't leave." Jughead mumbles three times before SP can decipher what he's saying, but finally the words make sense and he's frustrated.

"Yeah well you obviously need to eat."

"Just stay." Jug pleads softy and wraps his slender hand around Sweet Pea's wrist, all the while not opening his eyes once.

"You're fucking delirious.." Sweet Pea says under his breath, brows furrowing as he tries to figure out what to do. He knew FP wanted him to watch Jug, but he didn't know he'd be in this condition. He didn't sign up for it.  
Biting his lip in fear of saying more, he finally sits next to Jughead in defeat and thinks for a moment before pulling his phone out with his free hand. He quickly texts something to someone, but Jughead doesn't notice; he's too far gone.

"Pea?"

"What?" he sighs. He's annoyed by the interaction in general but he knew he couldn't give someone shit who couldn't stand up for themselves. So he just lets Jughead cling to his arm, lets him hold it against his chest while he places his hand on his cheek. Jughead's face is soft but cold. He was so fucking cold - and Sweet Pea wonders why he let himself get this bad.

"Thank you." Jughead whispers. "For staying."

Sweet Pea wants to laugh and ask him what he'd know about staying, but he doesn't. He just sits there silently, Jughead's cheek resting in his palm - and as much as he hated admitting it to himself, it feels good to have him back and close.

A memory rolled like a reel in SP's head, the memory of a shared kiss between the two that was never talked about further. A kiss they'd blame on being drunk. A kiss Jughead made Sweet Pea swear never to tell anyone about - especially Betty, whom he'd been dating at the time. A kiss that he could still feel even though he tried a thousand times over to wash it away.

"Whatever." He finally says back before he realizes that during his thinking Jughead had fallen asleep. Sweets watches the other for a while, making sure his breathing was alright, making sure he wasn't laying in an uncomfortable position - then he leans back into the couch and closes his eyes. He thinks about the kiss again and how confused he'd felt after it happened.

Sweet Pea thinks about how he felt the same confusion he felt now that bubbled in his stomach when Jughead's face came to a rest in his hand. He'd try to make a promise to himself not to think about the past. It was just a kiss. A stupid mistake of a kiss.

He really rather be anywhere else.


End file.
